


The Deadliest Game

by Spunder_Lunder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Techno, Comedy Relief Schlatt, Consistent Update Schedule what's that?, Dream is the bad guy, Gen, I said Gogy like once in the book, Jschlatt is a goat, Jschlatt kicks shit, Little Sister Niki, Non-Related SBI, Not the DSMP timeline, Platonic Relationships, Short Chapters, TechnoPIG, they just be good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunder_Lunder/pseuds/Spunder_Lunder
Summary: Technoblade and Nihachu meet eachother on a train, one with the mission of getting his best friends out of prison, the other with the glowing determination to be helpful. On their way they have some trouble with a certain green moderator causing some trouble.*Hiatus for rewrites*(Renamed from "Technoblade and Nihachu: Deadliest Prey" to  "The Deadliest Game" on 1/13/2021)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, no romantic stuffs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. Train Ride

Technoblade is just a dude. A dude who has top tier skill in combat, the largest bounty ever seen in any of the 7 districts, and also a pig, but he’s just a dude. He wakes up, sometimes early, sometimes late, drinks a morning cup of coffee, reads the news, then goes off with his day. Sometimes that day would involve killing a government head and rigging an election, others it would be burning down multiple buildings, for today it would be riding a train through the Jeb Sahara, the Desert District.

He was expecting a lonely train ride, just drinking his morning cup o’ joe and reading the newspaper. ‘Goatman creates new currency’, ‘Infamous griefer Popbob last spotted in Hypixel’, ‘MCC cancelled after-’.

“May I sit here?” 

Of course he was expecting that. Techno isn’t one for social interaction, most people don’t even talk to him, mostly because he’s the biggest criminal in all of Minecraft, but still. He was wearing Iron armour as a disguise so it would make sense that someone wouldn’t immediately leave and call the mods on him. Technoblade looked up from his newspaper to see a girl, 5’ 7’ making Techno about 11 inches taller, a white button up shirt, presumably over a white undershirt, and a black skirt.

“Sure,” Techno answered in a ruder tone than he wanted. She thanked him in a kind voice before sitting down, moving her bag to the seat next to her. Techno noted on how easily he could kill her, of course he wouldn’t, he has a job to do, but if she turns out to be a good guy, bad in Techno’s perspective, he knew he would have an easy fight. He sent his eyes back to his newspaper, he left on a story about some diamond dude’s charity events, of course he would hope to read this, but…

“I’m Niki!” The girl greeted, throwing Techno off guard. It’s known common sense around these parts that you shouldn’t chat with random strangers if they obviously didn’t want to talk, Techno guessed he wasn’t obvious enough, yet she already did the deed and he knew he should reply.

“Dave,” he answered. Dave was his undercover nickname, he couldn’t say Techno because that would be too obvious. Pigman plus Techno equals a problem for him. 

Techno subconsciously continued the conversation, “What brings you to the desert?” After realizing what he did he swore at himself.

“Well I came from Hypixel, but I wanted to visit some friends in Hermitville, so that meant traveling through the desert, hehe,” She explained, ending with a laugh that really didn’t need to be there. “What about you?”

Techno needed to come up with a quick lie, anything would do. Visiting a friend, a business trip, just a train ride for fun, he won’t fuck it up. “Definitely not robbing the train.”

...he fucked it up.

“You’re gonna rob the train?” Niki asked a little urgently.

“Maybe, so what? I’m just trying to get my friends out of prison!” ...dammit.

“Wait! Were your friends wrongly accused and you’re gonna save them?”

That was a wild conclusion to jump too, but it was basically a get out of jail free card. Chances are she would’ve got a mod to arrest him, they’re everywhere on the train so it would’ve been easy. By doing this he could use it as a ruse, she would see him as a good guy going against the law for good intentions, rather than breaking out his crime boys cause they did crimes so they can do more crimes. “Yes, exactly that actually. We were accused of a small crime so they got into prison, I managed to get away, but I’m planning on getting them out.” With that the lie was done, she would leave him alone and he would rob this train with no further questions.

“Can I help?”

…

…

...What?

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t wanna have good people thrown into prison for bad reasons, I wanna help you get them out!”

“What, it’s dangerous y’know. We are heading to the big one in the Ocean District, you sure you can handle that?”

“What small crime did they commit to end up there; no but I wanna help!” She was very kind to even offer her services and she seemed enjertic as well, she wasn’t lying, she wasn’t under cover, she actually wanted to help.

Techno thought for a second, planning out how to use this random girl’s act of kindness to his benefit. An extra pair of arms would be helpful to him, plus she would be easy to leave behind when the time calls for it. Downsides being that she will most probably slow him down, but that seems small when compared to the amazing possibilities of having a goon. “Fine, you can go ahead and help me.” 

The girl’s eyes lit up, she was pretty excited to say the least. “So why do you need to rob the train?” Yet she still had questions.

“There’s something I need on this train, easy as that.”

“What is it?”

“Just a...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Techno couldn’t finish his statement, he was distracted. Niki, confused, looked around to see a mod only a few seats away, checking for tickets. She looked back at Techno, then the mod, Techno was obviously staring straight at him. Techno knew this mod personally though. His white spherical head and his green dyed mod outfit. Dream.

“Shit,” Techno muttered. He was only a few seats away from him and Niki, and he knows Dream would recognize him. “Don’t draw attention towards yourself or me, when he comes by give him your ticket, say nothing. He’ll be going to the next train car after us, when that happens we move.”

Niki nodded, she got it. A few minutes passed; Dream made it to their seat. “Tickets?”

Niki handed him her ticket with a small smile, she was nervous, but hopefully Dream thought it was just being socially awkward. He then turned to Techno, face stuffed in a newspaper. He handed him his ticket, but by doing so the newspaper slipped just a bit, giving Dream a small glance at him. Dream was smart and that small glance gave Techno away almost instantly. “Thank you, Technoblade.”

Techno’s eyes widened as he heard his full name, followed by seeing Dream pull for the diamond sword on his back. He sighed for the now inevitable fight.


	2. Dre V. Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for spelling errors and incorrect grammar or punctuation.

Dream drew his sword from his back, then immediately slashed at Techno. Techno knew he would start with a big slash, from Techno’s position it would be impossible to dodge, but he could block it with something. Running through his options: his bag would be the worse option most likely, the girl… god why did his mind go there, then the table. That one. He grabbed the table between him and Niki as best as he could before throwing it straight in front of him. Dream’s attack hit the table, getting his sword lodged into it. With Dream’s sword stuck leaving him in a vulnerable situation Techno used it to attack him. He kicked the table into Dream with all his might, making Dream stumble back even more. Techno got up, threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Niki by her arm before running to the front of the train car.

Techno ran through the door of the train car, Niki at his side. “You! Get to the third car, look inconspicuous. We’ll meet up there!”

“What are you doing?” Niki asked, shaken up about the last few minutes.

“Fighting Dre, obviously.”

Niki contemplated his words before nodding. She went inside the next train car and went through it with an urgent walking pace. Techno climbed up the ladder to the side of him, a battle on a train roof was gonna be an interesting one. Dream walked out of the train car, he had to decide which way to go. Inside the train car would mean for closer combat, something he knew Techno would love to take advantage of, but the more people in there meant more obstacles for him. The roof could be shaky and throw off his footing, but it would make it for less distractions, like people. Dream knew which one he picked. 

He climbed up the ladder to see Techno, his iron armour gone. His gold crown laid on his head, his king robe’s going down to his legs, his mouth in a smirk. “How’s it going Dre?”

“Dream. And it’s going fine, how about you Techno?”

“It’s been going good, Dre. I’m just on a train ride, nothing illegal about thaaaa-” Techno was cut off as an axe flew right by his head, nearly lodging itself into his face. “JESUS, that would’ve killed me!”

“That’s the point.” Dream sprinted towards Techno, diamond sword ready to slash. Techno reached into his bag to grab something, literally anything. His fate landed on a shield, great draw. He put up his shield instantly, letting Dream’s attack bounce off it. It was Techno’s turn to do a skillful counter attack, which ended up being his fist. He slammed it into Dream’s weird white helmet’s side. Dream stumbled slightly before lining his sword to hit Techno at a different angle. Techno himself reached for a weapon, grabbing a fishing rod, might be a lucky draw. He cast the fishing rod, getting the hook stuck in Dream’s shirt, and immediately swung it off the train.

Dream flew off the train at warp speeds, but unfortunately was able to grab on just a tad bit. He pulled himself up quickly, and grabbed something out of his pocket. Techno managed to get a gold sword out of his bag, he ran up to get a good hit on Dream, yet Dream had a plan. The thing he grabbed out of his pocket was a fire charge, and he chucked it at Techno.

It slammed into Techno then exploded, launching the pig in a big ball of fire. With just how fast he was launched the wind managed to blow the fire off of him, but he was now in the air with no good way of landing on the train. He looked for a way to get out of this situation, but nothing worked. Then he realized he was still holding the fucking fishing rod. He swung it near instantly, getting the hook stuck on the train. He landed it in the perfect spot, he stuck his foot forward as he, once again, was sent flying, though this time it was to the train. His boot landed right into Dream’s chest, who was not fast enough to dodge it. As a result they both fell, one in a lot more pain than the other though.

Techno pushed himself up before running to the third train car. Dream tried to get up, but couldn’t move. He threw his helmet off to let his face free, too get a nice deep breath of oxygen. He watched as Techno got away. He smiled as another day where Techno goes free means another day where Dream gets to have fun, to continue the hunt.

Techno managed to get to the third car and as soon as he jumped down he disconnected the cars behind him; Niki was already there.

“So what now, Dave?” She asked, still excited about helping him. “Also, did you get a new suit?”

“One, call me Techno, that’s my criminal name. Two, yea.”

“Techno, that’s the name of the famous criminal right? You’re him?”

“All crimes that I did I did for the, um, greater good. Yea that sounds right.”

“So you’re doing bad things for good reasons, that’s got to be scary.”

“Nah, I’ve been doing this for a while so I’m basically used to it.”

“Who were you fighting with?”

“Hey, can we stop with the questions for now, I’m not in the mood.” That seemed to make Niki quiet. He walked up to the door of the train car and it was obviously locked. After examining the door for a minute he grabbed some TNT out of his bag, that seemingly has everything in it. Strange isn’t it. He lined the TNT up by the door, pushed Niki aside, and lit it. He moved in front of Niki and held his shield out. The TNT exploded sending the door flying into the darkness of the train car.

“Yay, now we can go in!” Niki exclaimed before waltzing into the darkness, Techno following right behind. “So what’s in here?”

“Transportation, basically a short cut from here to Hypixel.”

“Were going back to Hypixel? I sat on that train for 4 hours just to go back?”

“Sucks to suck, either way, turn on the light.” Niki nodded and felt around the walls of the train car, eventually finding the lightswitch. She flicked it on to see a large structure covered by sheet. “The Nether has been banned for years, but Nether Portals are near indestructible, so they have them moved constantly to avoid people using them.”

“Is that...? Are we going...?”

“Yep, you ready for the Nether? Cause you better be.”


	3. Highway Through Hell

Fire crackled as they traveled through the depths of the Nether, the underworld of Minecraft. “Have you ever been to the Nether before?” Niki asked Techno.

“Of course I have, it’s basically fast traveling. Walking through the overworld would take way too long,” he explained in his monotone voice.

“I don’t see why anyone would want to travel through here though. It’s very hot.” Niki was already sweating profusely, Techno was also sweating, but didn’t mind.

“Heat’s an excuse people use to stop trying, like death.”

“Uhm, I think death is a fine excuse.” She scratched her cheek, Techno is a little extreme.

Niki continued to ask questions to Techno, who was getting ever so tired. This girl just wouldn’t stop letting her curiosity control her mouth. *They* never did this, to be fair Phil was mostly getting asked the questions, he knows more than Techno, but still! When he had to train Will for combat training even he didn’t prattle on about this and that, and they trained for a good 3 months! But he just had to suck it in, it’s all gonna be worth it to get those two out of prison.

“Techno, what’s that?” Another question, another pointless, useless, meaningless… meaning…

“I have no idea.” Techno knew about most things. Combat strategies, war philosophies, secret underground government black market rings, but for once in his life, he was stumped.

A large cobblestone tower located on one of the many cliffs of the Nether. It was messily built, but still rather impressive. “It could be a bastion, but those are made of different materials.”

“Could’ve it been built by a person?” Niki asked, a fair assumption.

“That would explain it… it’s in our path so we might as well explore a bit.” Techno picked up his pace towards the large structure, Niki close behind. The entrance was grand, lit up by blue light emitting from the soul lanterns. After wiping off the soul sand and brimstone from their shoes they entered the large building. Inside was a reststop of sorts. A cool breeze from an installed air conditioner gave Techno and Niki relief as they journeyed forward.

“This is a nice place, maybe it’s for travelers here?” She assumed.

“That’s probably it, still I haven’t seen this before, and I have no idea who built it either.”

After coming across a shower room, somehow, and a kitchen they found themselves in a large storage room. Inside were chests filled to the brim with items. Nothing that useful, just potion ingredients and redstone things, but it was nice.

Niki was slightly tense however. She stood still, and her movements stopped, like she was concentrating. “Hey Techno, do you hear something?”

A question like that admittedly got his interest. Techno concentrated on the sounds inside the storage room; some small creaks, a ghast from outside occasionally, and a small, almost unnoticeable, humming sound. “Yea, there’s something here,” he confirmed. He got prepared for a possible fight, brandishing his diamond sword. Niki grabbed the iron sword Techno gave her, though she didn’t want to use it on anyone. 

They looked through the gaps on the shelves, hoping to figure out what else was inside here. Another row, another aisle, nothing there. Techno was considering that it was the air conditioner, or some other machine. That thought went away as he saw someone digging through one of the chests.

Netherite armor layered his body, an enchanted sword of the same material was at his side. Techno scanned him before clearing his throat, getting the man’s attention. Niki was behind Techno, scared that a fight may occur, and against such an armoured man. The man turned around, glaring at the pig. Then a small smile formed on his lips, Techno’s stance softened, a smile of his own.

“Technoblade!” The man greeted happily.

“Fit.” Techno returned.

The two men gave each other a firm handshake, they obviously knew each other. “How’s it going, Techno?” The man named Fit asked.

“Good, good. Yourself?” The pigman asked while putting away his sword.

“I’m doing fine, a little tired, but good nonetheless.”

“Tired, eh, why’s that?”

“Well I’m still fixing up the Hellstop, it’s been a lot of work,” Fit said while gesturing around the general place.

“Hellstop? Is that what this place is?”

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be used as a rest stop for people using the Nether. It connects to my... bigger project.”

“Bigger project? What would that be?” Techno’s interest were once again peaked.

“The ice highway,” Fit started in his somewhat serious voice, “it’s for quick travel, connecting the Nether portals in all the districts. I have most of it done.”

“Well you’re gonna have to let us use that then, we’re heading to Hypixel.” 

“Oh of course,” his smiled then dropped a little briefly. “Us? Is your boys here, cause I don’t see them.”

“They’re in prison, gonna break ‘em out, I have someone else with me though.” Techno pushed Niki infront of him slightly, letting Fit get a good look.

“Oh, new teammate huh? Hello there.” Fit let out his hand. Niki took it, still nervous.

“I’m Niki, nice to meet you.” Her nervousness left a body after getting a good look at Fit’s smile, though it was slightly covered by his beard.

“Feeling’s mutual, Niki.”

“So,” Techno spoke, “mind showing us this highway?”

“Alright, we can go check it out.”

Fit led the two through the cobblestone stop, walking up a few flights of stairs. They eventually made it to the room, inside was a collection of boats and a long ice path. “Ice in the Nether, how’d you manage that?” Techno asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s packed ice, near unmeltable,” Fit simply answered.

Techno examined the boats, they were wooden and needed to be rowed, but other than that they were in good condition. “So, this highway leads to Hypixel?”

“Yep, there’s signs on the way there so you can follow them, by the way,” Fit switched a lever, letting a simple piston contraption lower showing another few boats, “since it’s you using it, I thought you could go ahead and use one of my special boats.”

The boats were made out of materials harder than the wood used to create the boats. Small wheels were on the sides of his, and a small motor.

“Jesus, how’d you get something like this?” Techno asked, impressed by the vehicles.

“Got that redstone guy in Hermitville to make these. Could probably make it to Hypixel in less than an hour.”

Techno’s smilied only widened after hearing how fast these puppies can go.

“So we both get one?” Niki asked.

“Oh, sorry, I can only provide one, only got a few and they're a pain to bring back here. They’re big enough for two people each though.”

Techno grabbed one down, his smile lessened slightly, before setting it on the ice. He threw his bag in the back before sitting in front where a small steering wheel was located. Niki threw her own back besides him before giving Fit a nice goodbye.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later!” Fit waved goodbye.

The two flew through the ice highway at warp speeds. For the first half Niki was enjoying the speed, the cool breeze that was rare in the Nether, and the thrills of turning a sharp corner. The second half though the motion sickness caught up to her, she clinged to Techno hoping that it would be over. Techno hoped Niki would stop trying to suffocate him with the bear grip around his waist. Soon though they made it to the portal into Hypixel, the City District.

After leaning the boat against the wall Techno began a supply check. “Niki, check your bag for food.” Hypixel was overrun with Mods, meaning there would be a couple of flight or fight situations. He wanted to make sure Niki could run for a while.

After confirming both of their supplies were good, Techno, Niki close behind, went through the portal. He didn’t know where exactly the portal in Hypixel was, but hopefully it’ll be a good spot.

.

“George, c’mon, kill him!” One man shouted.

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” A second man shouted back.

Techno stepped out of the portal, keeping still and dizzy Niki. He scanned his surroundings, it was a small warehouse turned into a lounge room. A mini fridge was on a counter, a microwave by it. Some workout equipment, nothing too intense, and a television. In front of it was a couch and on that couch was two dudes, playing some video games. Techno knew who they were, the obnoxious shouting, the hair color, the one’s name.

“Okay kid,” Techno whispered, “we may have a problem here.”

"What is it?"

"The Dream Team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for nearly taking a month to make a third chapter, I was doing other projects, and school, so sorry.
> 
> Thanks for all the nice stuff by the way, I'm glad some of you are enjoying it!


	4. Alley Fight

“W-Well what do we do?” Niki asked, faced with Dream cronies.

“Fight them, obviously. George is a pushover, Sapnap might cause an actual threat, but I’ll take care of him,” Techno laid out.

“D-Do I have to fight George?”

“Yep.”

So he was just being upfront. He stood up, pulling out his sword. Niki followed, pulling out her own. “Well, well, well,” he said, loud enough to gain the two’s attention.

“FUCK-”

“SHIT-” 

The two fumbled a bit before pulling out their own swords, pointing them at the duo.

“Technoblade,” George addressed, “so you finally arrived.”

“Finally?” The pig pointed out, “How long were you two waiting?”

“A few hours, and it was so boringgggg,” Sapnap complained, “we just played Terraria, I was a bird.”

“Sounds fun, now if you can just let me and my friend here past we won't have any problems,” he cooly said.

“That’s a no can do, Techno,” Sapnap told him, “We can’t get Dream mad, he’ll make sure Gogy wont get his makeout session-”

George nailed him in the face, “Shut up dude.”

Techno silently chuckled, Niki was growing more confused. “These two are strange,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, poor Dre. Let’s just get out of here.”

The two tried to move out, but Sapnap quickly pointed them out, starting the fight. Sapnap grabbed a shield off the wall before engaging into combat with Techno. George went to fight Niki, who’s whole stature was wrong, Techno was thinking about puking. Niki was inexperienced with combat. She was strong in her own special way, this wasn’t it. George tried to slice at Niki, but the handle was grabbed by Techno, who left Sapnap to land his sword into a wall.

He pulled it out of his hands and threw it across the room. He was about to use his own sword against him, but was stopped when he heard Sapnap running from behind him. Sapnap jumped in the air before trying to embed the sword into his skull, however Techno was able to dodge out of the way.

“Alright!” Techno looked at Niki, “find a way out of here, I’ll be close behinddACK-”

A slice across his stomach, not deep, but still there. Sapnap sliced through the air afterwards, a blood trail following it. Techno moved an arm over the wound. “GO!”

Niki, who was petrified by the slice, snapped out of it and began to search around the room. A door was on the other side, but it could lead to just a bigger building. Still that was the only way out.

“GEORGE, GET HER!” Sapnap shouted before preparing another slice at Techno.

Techno’s eyes shot to Niki, who was running out the door, and to George, who was now chasing her, his sword back in his hand. “NO!”

He sliced at Sapnap, cutting his ankles. Sapnap attempted another slice, but was met with a foot in his stomach, a strong kick from the blade. Sapnap didn’t get enough time to react, however, as a fist slammed into his cheek. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to pause our fight,” Techno slowly said. He followed behind George, leaving Sapnap on the ground to think about his poor life decisions. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a golden apple.

Niki ran out the door into a sketchy looking alley way. One side was the city, flashing lights and not a moment of silence. The other was a brick wall, jumping over it was a no go. She then noticed a ladder leading up to a fire escape. A high ground advantage could be useful. She started to climb up the ladder, but noticed George coming out of the building. She tried to scurry up, but was grabbed by George and thrown into the wall.

She wasn’t going down without a fight, however. She lifted her sword up, pointing it at him. He started the fight with a slice, Niki held up her own sword, letting his bounce off of it. She went for her own attack, but George was able to dodge it, giving Niki a small cut on a side, unintentional, but it worked. Niki covered the wound with her hand, the pain being a little much for her. George used it to get another cut at her, but Niki was again able to block the hit with her own sword.

She went for another hit, actually getting him along the arm, yet he didn’t mind it that much. He went for a flurry of small hits, some missing, some were blocked, some landed giving her tiny injuries. He was able to close some more distance between the too, using that to his advantage he lifted up his sword for one big final strike, but the gods didn’t want Niki to die today.

Techno ran out of the building, immediately seeing George about to plunge the sword right into Niki’s head. He huffed before running at the man, tackling him. “HEY!” George shouted.

The pigman got up, lifting George by his collar, before slamming him into the wall, hand squeezed tight around his neck. Niki ran up to Techno, watching him choke the life out of George. “H-Hey, Techno, we shouldn’t kill him,” she tried to tell him.

“...Yeah,” he agreed, lightening his grip enough so George can get oxygen, “we should probably torture him first.”

“What, no that’s not what I-” She started panicking a little.

“Hey, I was just joking. Calm down,” he smiled slightly.

“So, what are we going to-” Niki’s eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her back. Techno’s face also turned to one of shock, dropping George as he grabbed Niki by her shoulders.

An arrow, a simple arrow, an arrow leading right through her stomach. Blood dripping from the tip. “Aw shit, I hit the girl instead,” Sapnap said, obvious surprise in his voice.

George managed to crawl away and stand by him, “Your aiming keeps getting worse.”

Niki grabbed the arrow, not knowing what to do. Eventually she fell to the ground, a small thud as she landed. A pool already forming under her.

Techno just stood there, his expression filled with shock, yet his mind was empty. Until a small phrase played through his mind, followed by it again, but louder. Eventually the sentence overtook his mind, five words. “Blood for the blood god.”

He gripped his sword even tighter, his expression changed to one of anger. He glared at the two, forcing them to tense up. An intense staredown started, one side filled with the rage of a god, the other just fulfilling out some orders. It was then broken by the sound of someone leaving their house.

No one noticed the second door in the alleyway, until someone came out of it. A garbage bag over his shoulder, a bored looking face, two large horns on the side of his head, white fur. He looked at the two sides, now both giving him some dirty looks. “Don’t mind me,” he told them, “just taking out the trash.”

The two sides resumed their staredown, not a single side moving. Sapnap readied his position, his stare becoming more intense. “Alright, Techno. You’re done, kill me or George, then everyone mod here will be coming for you, let us just turn you in-”

He didn’t have time to finish his words as a bag of something landed on his back. The bag was, of course, filled with garbage, the trash exploding out of it as it made contact. Poor Sapnap couldn’t react though as a foot slammed into his face. The foot leading to the man from earlier. George, attempting to help Sapnap, sliced at the man, who dodged with a small yelp. He lifted up his leg and kicked George in the knee, forcing him to drop to one knee. He pivoted before sending a kick across the kneeling man’s face, knocking him out. He looked up to see Techno’s rage left his body, now replaced with some confusion. “Hey Technoblade.”

“Wha...What?”

“C’mon dude, everyone knows Technoblade. Pigman, king outfit, feels like they would be a jackass. All you.”

Techno was about to ask him more questions, but was distracted by a soft groan. He looked down to see Niki, struggling with her wound. “Shit! Kid!” He lifted her up, bridal style.

The man walked up to the two, curious about the situation. “What happened to her?”

“Asshole shot her, she’ll be fine though…” Techno stared bullets at the man, who was now holding the arrow, ripped out of her, this inturn caused more groaning and blood. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Hey, calm down,” the man pulled out a small bottle, “regeneration potion, pretty useful in my opinion.” He handed it to Techno, who poured it onto Niki’s wounds, healing them pretty effectively.

“Potions were outlawed a long time ago, you have some?” Techno asked.

“Well yeah, what black market wouldn’t have some illegal items?”

“Black market, I’ve heard about that before, Fit uses it alot.”

“Ay FIt, he’s my main customer… I run the black market by the way, name’s Jschlatt, friends call me Schlatt,” he put his hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter pog! Schlatt's here now, this is, in fact, an epic gamer moment.


	5. Goatman, Prison Boys, and a Mountain Range

“So you know nothing about the black market?” Schlatt asked while pulling out a bottle of some unnamed liquid.

“No, I know about it,” Techno answered, “but it’s mostly the economy around it, not who runs it.”

Schlatt poured the drink into two cups, he placed one in front of Techno. “Drink up, it’ll calm your nerves.”

“So it’s alcohol, eh?” He took a sip and was met with the most toxic tasting drink he ever let grace his taste buds. He coughed it up.

“It’s more like all the positive potions mixed into one super potion, taste meh to be fair.” Schaltt downed all of his.

“Just give me some water.”

“Can do.”

The two sat down at a desk, Schlatt behind it on a black leather chair, Techno in the front of it on a shitty wooden stool. Niki was lying on a couch, taking some rest. Bandages were around her wounds, the healing pot was doing it’s job, but her breath was still shaky.

“So Technoblade adopted a small child, how’d that happen?”

“...I’m pretty sure she’s only a few years younger than me, that’s besides the point. I was on a train, she wanted to help me get my friends out of a prison, we fought Dream and the Dream Team, now we’re here.”

“Dream’s after ya’? Good luck with that. Fucker killed more people than the good ol’ potato famine of ‘78.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, speaking out my ass.”

Techno chuckled slightly before taking a glance at the still unconscious Niki. Schlatt noticed and sighed, “She’ll be fine, give her a couple more hours than she’ll be ready to be your shield again.”

The pigman shot him a glare, “You’re kinda a dick, aren’t you?”

Schlatt laughed in confirmation. He leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. “Where ya’ heading?”

“Mountain District, it’s where the bridge to the prison is. Might be a bad climb though, heard it was storming up there.”

“Came to the right man then…”

“I wasn’t intending on meeting you-”

“I’m a goatman, as you can tell, so I’m pretty good at climbing. Just like you’re good at eating slop,” he explained with a smirk.

“I, uh, don’t think that’s how it works. My pig shtick is just cosmetic. And aren’t you a ram?” He questioned, getting no answer.

“That sounds like a you problem. I guess I have no choice of coming with you.”

“Wha...when did we agree on that?”

“Just now. Listen, I don’t need those two idiots coming along and beating me up, so you’ve given me the perfect scapegoat,” he told him, laughing a bit at his unintentional pun.

“I wanna discount from the black market then,” he demanded.

“What! That’s...ugh, fine.”

Techno grunted in approval before taking another glance at Niki, she was slowly waking up, eyes trying to focus on the room around her. His lips formed into a small smile before moving towards her. “T-Techno?” Niki quietly asked, seeing a blob of pink.

“Are you feeling alright, kid?”

“M-My stomach hur-hurts and I-I’m very t-tired.”

“That’s to be expected, but it should be fine. We got your wound healed up.”

“T-That’s nice.” She was still out of it..

“Go ahead and get more rest, I’ll wake you when we’re leaving.”

She nodded simply before closing her eyes, near instantly falling back into slumber. Schlatt watched from a distance, a small grin dressing his lips. “So while she gets some rest,” the ram started speaking, “we should plan out what we’re gonna do when we get to the Mountain District.”

Techno nodded.

* * *

A small tone bounced off the walls of the tiny cell room, the tapping of feet complementing it. “I’m in love with an…” a man said, the words getting followed with the same tone.

“I’m in love with an…” followed again by the tone, “with an E-Girl.”

Wilbur Soot sat on the bed, a harmonica sliding past his lips with a rhythm. Above him was Philza, lying on the top bunk of their bunk bed. A bucket hat laid over his eyes, a smile dressing his lips, enjoying the tune.

The song eventually finished up with some exaggeratedly long solo on the harmonica, “So Phil, how was that?” Wilbur asked, setting down the instrument.

“It was pretty good, but could use another chorus,” he answered, keeping his more relaxed pose.

“Ah...fuck off.”

Phil laughed, swinging his legs off of the bed and landing on the ground, surprising Wilbur with the quick movement, before it turned into another insult that went through his lips, earning one back. He looked through the iron bars of his jail cell, looking at the hallway that went on for seemingly forever

“You do know that even if you stare out that cell he isn’t gonna come any faster?” Wil asked, poking fun at the older prisoner.

“A man can try, I am surprised he hasn’t gotten here yet, is Dream really that big of a problem to him?”

“No, it’s Techno, he’s probably just taking a while to kill all the mods he finds on the way, we’ve been a group for a while now, this is just his way of doing things.”

“I...Yeah, you’re right. Give it another day, tops. Two if he’s having a bad week.” 

“Can’t be three though, that’s when the executioner goes-”

“Trust me Wil, I know...I know.”

* * *

Schlatt carried his bag, a bottle of some unnamed liquid in one hand and compass in the other. For every sip he takes he gives the leader a shitty idea of where to walk.

Niki sighed groggily as she walked through the outskirts of Hypixel, the air becoming more chilly as they continued to move to the mountain range.

Techno continued to walk, keeping in front of the pack as a leader. In one hand was his sword, the other a shield. He eventually came to a stop as snow began to become more common on the ground, the mountains only a few more yards away. “Niki, again, you’re sure you can walk up the mountain with that injury,” he asked.

“Yes!” She answered a bit louder than expected. Her wound healed, but she hasn’t eaten anything, but she was not backing down to help the pigman.

“She’ll be fine, Techno,” Schlatt agreed, “It isn’t gonna take us a month to climb two measly mountains, or it could, matter if we’re motivated.”

“I still can’t believe I decided to bring you along,” he said, before sighing at his sentence. “Either way, let’s go, can’t keep them waiting.” He turned back to the mountain range, his face as determined as it can look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> different format for the text to match what i do on other stuff, oh yea and sorry for taking like a moth to update, I just didn't have fun writing until a bit recently, so here ya' go, and I promise it won't take this long for another one to come out


	6. Prison Hub and Water Fun

“Why’s it so cold?” Schlatt asked, hugging himself for an attempt to get warmth.

“You have fur, suffer,” Techno replied flatly, walking down from the apex of the mountain.

“I do think it’s chilly, but we need to focus right now, Schlatt!” Niki jumped in, standing right behind Techno. “Just a few more minutes then we’ll get to the prison!”

“How do you know that?” He asked, throwing another empty bottle on the ground.

“Just being optimistic!” She smiled, before stumbling on some ice and having to be caught by her arm by the pigman.

“Watch your footing,” he said, sighing in relief.

The three continued trudging through thick snow and the occasional ice field until they saw the prison in the distance. It was made entirely of obsidian, standing nearly 500 blocks tall, it was quite terrifying. Techno shrugged it off and continued to walk. Niki, while nervous, continued to follow him. Schlatt is thinking about heading back.

The three made over one very last hill, only to see people were waiting for them. A couple mods, wearing the basic equipment. One of the few immediately spotted them, sending another one to run back inside, presumably to start an alarm. 

Techno sighed as he walked up to them, Schlatt close behind-as he was ready for some action, and Niki was loosely following the two hybrids.

The first mod attempted to hit Techno with a downward axe attack, which he swiftly dodged before socking them in the face, knocking them out quickly.

Schlatt was left with the other few, to his own enjoyment. The first one sliced at him with an iron sword, flames coming from the tip of it. He scoffed before raising his leg up, slamming his foot across the mod’s jaw. The next two came at him at the sametime, he sighed like he was doing the most basic thing in the world.

The first one came at him with another sword, diamond yet unenchanted. He pivoted from the attack, yet was met with a fist coming at him. He ducked down, grabbing the mod’s arm before pulling down on it, causing the mod to bend over. Schlatt lifted his knee up, slamming it into their nose. The last one came back with the diamond sword, which Schlatt unnoticed as he wiped some nose blood off his pants.

However, he did turn around when he heard the sound of clashing metal. Niki ran in front of the mod, letting her iron sword block the attack meant for Schlatt. The goatman told her to move aside, which she did, so he could land a kick in the mod’s chest. They fell to the ground, attempting to breathe. “Hell yea, definitely broke a rip there!”

“Sh-Should we help them?” Niki asked Schlatt, to which the goatman responded with a “nah” before walking to Techno, who was already crossing a bridge to the main entrance. She looked at the mod, who seemed to have gotten a good grasp of breath, yet was still failing to get up. Her eyes then jumped to the iron sword that was dropped in the scuffle, the flame coming off the tip of it. She picked it up before catching up with the other two.

“So, Technoblade, what’s the plan here?” Schlatt asked, gesturing to the heavily barricaded door at the end of the bridge.

“Ever used an ender pearl?” He asked, earning a shaky response from both. He sighed before grabbing three out of his bag, handing one to each. “Alright, just take one then and just straight lob it over the gate, we should be right on the other side if you do it correctly.”

The pigman followed his own instructions and chucked the ender pearl over the gate, landing it right on the other side. Schlatt and Niki followed his instructions, though they were off by a few feet. The three were now inside the most heavily guarded, secure, and dangerous prison in the entirety of Minecraft.

Techno looked around, seeing the mods all gathered on either side of them, and straight in front of the three was Dream, his old helmet replaced with a simple mask. “Hey, look who decided to show up!” The green mod shouted at the pig.

“God, it’s this guy again,” he sighed out loud, earning a frustrated grunt from his combatant.

“You see, Techno, when I heard you beat up George and Sapnap, I was kinda pissed...on top of my own present anger for you, so now you get my whole force. Simon said I could use this entire prison just to *kill* you, isn’t that amazing?” He asked, though he wasn’t expecting an answer.

“...” Techno just stared back, not a staredown more of a lost in thought situation. He looked at the mods surrounding them, all fitted with good gear, then at his two teammates. “Sounds like he’s overcompensating for something.” He said flatly, earning a small laugh from Niki and nearly a coughing fit from Schlatt.

“I…I…” Dream sighed, shaking his head, “Mods, go kill his friends, I got the big one.” He readied his axe while the mods moved towards the three.

“Uh, T-Techno what do we do?” Niki asked, now a bit scared of their current situation.

“Ain’t it obvious, kid?” He asked, looking at her, “Go kick some ass!” He pulled out his own sword, running up the green mod, slicing at any mods that came close to him.

Schlatt, a tad nervous, was ready to severely injure any mod that dared step up to him. Niki pulled out her sword, still ignited with fire aspect, and pointed it to the closest enemies.

Dream was the first to attack, attempting to slice the axe clear across Techno’s chest, who bent back slightly, dodging the weapon. This began the dance that is their fighting. The pigman lifted up his shield, only for mod’s axe to get lodged into it, forcing it to come down as he readied another hit, which Techno once again dodged. In an attempt to gain the other hand Techno got his shield ready and bashed it into Dream as his counter attack, yet he shook off the hit, earning a free hit on Techno’s leg, getting a fine gash in it.

Yet, he didn’t notice the pain, and went for a simple sword slash, nearly missing Dream’s new mask, but that was only a diversion, as the pigman threw his shield off his other arm and landed a punch into Dream’s gut. The mod felt the hit, then realized that the pig went without a shield now, using that to his advantage he readied his axe, swimming in down on his opponent.

However, Techno managed to place his sword in front of the weapon, diamond on diamond, a standstill until one overpowers the other. Or it would be like that if Dream didn’t let go of his axe, letting Techno swing his sword up through air, as the mod went for a punch of his own. He slammed his fist into Techno’s face, which caused the criminal to stumble slightly, before getting hit again.

Dream didn’t stop hitting Techno, not letting him react before the next punch came. Yet, the pigman powered through it, catching the mod’s fist before he could slam him in the face again, “I’m tired of this,” he muttered, “and you.” He grabbed his wrist, catching Dream’s other fist when it went for its own turn. He spun around, throwing Dream to the cold floor, but he managed to land on his feet.

“Sorry if you’re done with me, but I’m not done with you until you’re my next breakfast. I hurt you? You kill me, that’s how you are isn’t it. Any minor inconvenience and you turn to violence, I gotta say it’s near incredible on how much of dick you can be, you’re the perfect hunt.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Hunt? Is...Is this a game to you, am I like a final boss to you or some crap like that, Dre?” He asked, face growing in entertainment, “Dream, you are nothing to me! You’re just another enemy, a goon in my way to shape this messed up world into a good one, no dictators, no admin, just people doing what they want no matter the consequence.”

Dream laughed a bit, “Please Techno, I’m the strongest person you’ve ever fought, so the least I want is some respect...but nah, you’re Technoblade. A random piglin rejects who thinks that having no one in charge would make this world ultimately better, that would bring total anarchy!” He argued, “In a way it sounds just for me, doing what I want with no laws or “mod guidelines” to bring me down, but no, it’s not. I just want a bit of peace, and you and your little group isn’t helping much, anarchy would mean I could never sit down and enjoy this place, I can barely do that now!”

“Then quit being a tool for the dumbass Hypixel, easy as that isn’t it?”

“Then become a useless citizen or a boring criminal, fucking please, you have to realize how much worse those options are!”   
  


“I’ve been on the run for a bit, nothing but fun in my opinion...now, let’s go ahead and finish this little hunt of your’s then, I assume if I kill you instead you automatically fail?” He asked, earning a nod and a small chuckle, “and if you fail I win, if I die I fail and you win. Sorry to tell you this Dream, but you’ve kinda messed up already, since Technoblade never dies.”

He smiled at the mod, fists out and ready. Yet the mod showed no fear, no urgency, not even the determination to win a fight, instead he just smiled, something Techno could know he was doing under that stupid looking mask. “Too bad the same doesn’t apply to Miss Niki over there,” he said, walking up closer to Techno, who appeared to have lost focus on the green mod in front of him, instead looking for the girl.

What Techno didn’t notice, however, was Dream was always moving up to him, subtly taking a step closer, forcing the pig to subconsciously take a step back, and they were right at a handrail. Behind it was the cold winter sea, infront was a Technoblade who was too busy looking for his crime partner, who was attempting to slice at some of the mods, but managed to get scratched by one of their swords. “Niki!” He shouted before getting kicked onto the handrail, nearly falling off.

He yelled before someone grabbed onto his shirt’s collar, another hand passing by for his backpack, which slid off his shoulders. Dream looked at him, the grin, that Techno could sense was there, only grew wider as he dangled him off the side. He got close to the pigman’s ear, “see you at the top, Technoblade,” he whispered before letting go of the pig, letting him fall off of the prison building into the arctic water. 

Niki and Schlatt weren’t holding up the greatest, Niki’s sword was already beginning to see wear and tear and Schlatt was getting tired, and feeling quite a bit of leg pain. The mods only moved in closer, ready to slice them up to pieces, until Dream called for them to stop. “Get them their own cell in the building, we can just kill them later, right now I need all mods to prepare for the worst. A code pink, alright.” His men looked confused before nodding, moving into the building, a few of them carrying off Schlatt and Niki, the latter looking confused on where Techno was.

* * *

He wasn’t in the best place. Somehow the drop didn’t kill him, must’ve landed at the perfect angle, but what he did know was that he was a few yards deep in water that will most definitely get him hypothermia. He had a lot to think about while swimming up to the surface, Dream wanted him to meet him at the top, top of the prison? That seems like some shit Dream would expect him to do, he guessed.

He continued to swim up, though he was losing energy fast, and just before he reached the surface his legs stopped kicking. He began to fall back into the ocean, the last thing he wanted to do. Out of panic he breathed in, only receiving more of the icy water. He was slowly losing consciousness, because of lack of energy or oxygen he didn’t know. He closed his eyes before making one final attempt, which ended poorly, as he continued to sink in the ocean.

Yet, he felt something...or someone grab his arm and hoist him back up to what he had to assume was a boat, but he didn’t care...he was tired and needed some rest. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he finally fell into unconsciousness, breathing shakily.


End file.
